


Pitfall

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gang Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheedo gets lost in the darkest depths of the Citadel and discovers that although Immortan Joe is dead, he has not been forgotten by all his War Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the kink meme prompt "Cheedo/War Boys, gang rape, In the aftermath of the events of the movie, survivors of the canyon are brought back to the Citadel. Cheedo, who'd begun to work in the Blood Shed, is largely left alone to care for the War Boys. Some of the Boys don't react as positively to the events as they could and decide to remind the ex-Wife of her past position." The prompter kindly forgave me for forgetting the blood shed detail. 
> 
> Although I love "and they all lived happily ever after" fluff as much as anyone, I'm also fascinated by the less optimistic possible outcomes for the people of the Citadel. When I saw the prompt, I started writing immediately.

She must have taken a wrong turn because nothing looks familiar. Cheedo's never been in this part of the Citadel before. She feels uneasy before she reminds herself that there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. 

The passageway narrows before finally opening into a vast empty cavern. Cheedo's wondering at this seemingly unclaimed space and pondering uses it could be put to, when that sense of unease returns. She turns and there are four War Boys standing behind her. 

They're spaced to block her way out and they begin moving in on her, surrounding her. Two of them are shorter than she is, but they're all broader and corded with muscle. These are grown men, real War Boys, not the Pups her age who've been promoted up to replace the War Boys lost during Joe's pursuit across the desert. 

"Lost, breeder?"

Cheedo decides to pretend that they aren't behaving menacingly and that they haven't insulted her by using a word that is no longer supposed to be used. "Yes," she says. "I was trying to get to the nursery. Would you please help me?"

"It's not a fucking nursery," one of them snaps. "It's a den. War Pups live in the den."

The Dag or Toast would have snapped back at them, and Capable might have patiently explained that animals live in dens and human children are kept in a nursery. Cheedo can only try to ignore the fear making her heart pound harder and smile. "I'm sorry. Can you show me how to get to the den?"

"You should be sorry," the tallest of the four says. "Immortan Joe died because of you and those other breeders."

"Because being the Immortan's wives wasn't good enough for you lot."

"Ungrateful. Immortan was too good to you and look how you repaid him. Got him traitored and killed." 

There's no more pretending that they are going to help her. Now Cheedo is simply trying to pretend that they'll let her go her own way unharmed. She tries to slip between two of the War Boys, but one of them shoves her backwards and they tighten the circle around her.

She can feel them pressing in around her on all sides. A whimper escapes her throat and she decides to stop pretending she doesn't know what they intend to do. "Please," she begs. "Don't."

“Don’t what?” one of them mocks.

“Don’t hurt me.”

Another one strokes her hair in a mockery of gentleness. “We’re not going to hurt you, not unless you make us.”

One of them sticks his hand beneath her skirt and gropes her roughly. “We’re just going to breed with you, breeder. It’s what you’re for, isn’t it?”

Cheedo can only sob helplessly as they force her down onto the ground. They tear at her clothes until she’s naked and then one of them gets between her legs. He begins unbuckling his belt and Cheedo shuts her eyes so at least she won’t have to see. 

She feels his cock poking at her and it hurts. “Please don’t,” she begs again. 

He curses. Complains to the others, “She’s real tight and dry. Anybody got any lube?”

She hears rattling and imagines them checking their pockets. They all mutter no. 

“Just keep forcing it in,” one of them urges. “You’ll get it in eventually.”

“We could get her to lube up herself,” another suggests. Cheedo assumes he’s the one who starts tweaking her nipples. 

The War Boy poised to rape her first seems to accept the suggestion. Cheedo can feel him rubbing his cock against her down there.

One of the War Boys begins sucking a nipple and a moment later another one is sucking the other nipple too. Cheedo is shocked at this, despite everything. Her shock turns into dismay as their mouths begin to coax pleasurable sensations out of her body. 

She cries harder, but the War Boys don’t care. One of them grabs her hand and holds it to the front of his trousers, forcing her to feel his erection. The one between her legs is sliding against her more smoothly now and he seems to realize it the same moment she does, because now he’s forcing his way into her and this time her body allows him entry. 

It still hurts though. Cheedo bites her lip until she tastes blood. She’s not going to beg anymore or cry out. She just lies there and waits for it to be over. 

The first one finishes, and then the second one starts. Then he’s done and it’s the third one. Then the fourth. 

Cheedo thinks it’s over. She opens her eyes cautiously, only to see a War Boy back between her legs, ready to go again. She doesn’t know if he was the first one or one of the others. They all look alike with that white paint and the shaven heads. 

She can’t stop herself from crying out in despair. Are they all going to rape her again? She hurts so much already.

“Stop that racket,” one of them says. “Thought you’d learned to accept your place.”

“We’re going to fuck you ‘til you learn to like it,” says the one inside her. 

But one of them at least still has some sense. “They’re going to start looking for her eventually. Got to clean her up and let her go soon.”

“Let her go?!”

“We can’t kill her.”

Cheedo gives a frightened whimper.

“What do you think is going to happen to us if we don’t kill her?! Furiosa will kill us.”

Cheedo doesn’t want to die. “I won’t tell her. I won’t tell her or anyone, I swear. Just let me go.”

The one raping her finishes, but none of the other three War Boys seem interested in going again. They’re too busy arguing. 

“I say we just push her out a doorway. They’ll think she fell accidentally.” 

“Can’t waste a perfectly good breeder like that!”

“She isn’t more than a pup herself,” one of them says, and there’s a tinge of remorse in his voice. 

The one who raped her twice is playing with her hair. “Even if she tells what we’ve done, she doesn’t know who we are. We all look alike to them. Furiosa can’t kill every War Boy - she needs us or the Bullet Farmers or the Gas Town Boys are going to come take all the Aqua Cola.”

“Yeah,” one agrees, and another is nodding. 

It seems settled. They aren’t going to kill her. Cheedo almost cries anew in relief. 

The one who’d wanted to kill her storms off angrily. 

The other one is touching her neck lightly, then her shoulder, but when he starts touching her breasts, Cheedo can’t keep quiet. “Please not again,” she begs. “Please. It hurts too much.” 

One of the others slaps the War Boy’s hand off her. “Don’t worry,” he says. “He couldn’t get it up again anyhow.”

“It’s already up again, you jealous fucker.” But he moves away from Cheedo, laughing. 

“Too bad you can’t last more than thirty seconds at a time,” the other War Boy retorts. He pulls a rag from his pocket and dampens it with water from his canteen. He wipes her tear-streaked face, and cleans their saliva from her breasts and finally their seed from between her legs. He even attempts to smooth her hair. 

“If you have a pup, could you name him Bolt when he’s old enough for a name?” the third War Boy asks.

Cheedo realizes for the first time that they might have gotten her pregnant. She’s too horrified to even cry. 

“My mate Bolt died in the canyon pass but I didn’t Witness him.” 

Cheedo stares at him dully. How could he think she would ever name her baby to honor his friend after what they just did to her? 

She doesn’t understand how they can be so relaxed and casual now when they’d been so hateful before. 

The one who cleaned her up lifts her to her feet and prods her to put her clothes back on. Then he gives her an encouraging push. “You can go.”

Cheedo wants to run to the safety of the vault. But she knows now what sort of danger still lurks in the Citadel. She doesn’t want to encounter the War Boy who’d left. He might kill her if there’s no one to stop him. 

“I don’t know the way back. Could you please help me?”

The War Boys look at each other and Cheedo realizes none of them want to risk being seen with her, don’t want to risk being identified. She resigns herself to risking running into the murderous War Boy and starts walking. 

“I’ll take her,” she hears one of the War Boys mutter behind her. 

He strides ahead of her. “This way.”

Cheedo follows him. She is relieved when they reach the more populated part of the Citadel and she can hear the sounds of machinery and people talking nearby. She thinks she’s safe again. 

But then the War Boy stops and before Cheedo can sprint ahead of him to safety, he puts his hands on the wall beside her, one on either side of her, trapping her between his arms. 

He leans in towards her and rubs his cheek against her cheek. Cheedo closes her eyes in resignation. She’s tired of begging and of being hurt anyway. 

She feels a touch on her lips and a different feeling touch that she realizes is his tongue trying to slide between her lips. He’s trying to kiss her. She doesn’t want to kiss him, but she’s afraid of making him angry. He mashes his lips against hers more insistently and Cheedo reluctantly opens her mouth for him. 

She wonders at this desire men have to get inside a woman in any way they can. The other wives had talked about it, but Cheedo hadn’t really understood them the way she understands now. 

“Why?” she tries to ask, but the War Boy seems to think she’s kissing him back. His hands are on her now, one gripping her hair close to the scalp and one on her behind. 

Finally he stops. She feels his forehead resting against hers, and she knows that if she opens her eyes now, she’ll be able to see what color his eyes are so she can tell the Dag, but she can’t bear to look at him so close so she keeps them shut. 

“That was nice, wasn’t it? You’re a real shiny breeder.”

Nothing happens for a moment and Cheedo almost opens her eyes. 

“Say something,” the War Boy demands. 

“What do you want me to say?”

“Anything.” He quickly warns, “But don’t start crying again.” 

Cheedo opens her eyes. His eyes are an ordinary dark brown, like most people’s eyes, and the look in them is eager. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“You’re a breeder,” he replies, like this explains everything. “You’re for breeding, like a War Boy is for doing war.” He doesn’t even sound hateful, just matter-of-fact. 

“I’m not a breeder,” Cheedo says, quietly but vehemently. “I don’t want to breed with anybody. I never wanted to be one of Joe’s wives. He stole me and locked me up.”

“Of course. Not breeding you would be like seeing a chrome pursuit vehicle just sitting out in the wasteland and not driving it.” 

“I’m not a vehicle, I’m not a thing. I don’t want to be driven or bred. I just want to be left alone. Please, why can’t you leave me alone?”

“Don’t cry,” he says sharply. 

And suddenly Cheedo knows what she has to do. She stops crying and she whispers, “Thank you,” when the War Boy wipes away her tears. 

She kisses him back when he kisses her and she even puts her arms around him. But when he starts fumbling to open his trousers, she tells him shyly, “Not now. I’ll breed with you, but tomorrow. I’ve been bred too much today and it hurts. Tomorrow we’ll breed, okay?”

“You’ll come back down to the fighting pits tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow at noon. But just you, okay?”

“Okay.” He gives her a smile that she might have called sweet if the past few hours hadn’t happened. 

The following day Cheedo descends into that vast, seemingly forgotten cavern again. She’s not alone this time. 

“Breeder,” the waiting War Boy calls excitedly. 

Furiosa gives a wordless scream of rage and smashes her metal fist into his face. He goes down and she kicks him again and again, until Capable and Toast drag her away. 

“We need him conscious to tell us the names of the other three,” Capable reminds Furiosa. 

The Dag aims a savage kick between the War Boy’s legs before she begins tying him up. 

Cheedo expects Furiosa to handle everything, but when the whole population of the Citadel is assembled, Furiosa announces that Cheedo will decide the punishment of her rapists. 

It’s an overwhelming responsibility. She’s the Fragile. But she isn’t fragile, she reminds herself. She didn’t break. 

By his voice and by his barely-concealed rage, she identifies the War Boy who’d wanted to kill her after raping her. “This one wanted to kill me,” she says, as loud as she can. “I don’t think we’re safe with him here. He should be castrated and exiled.” 

“The others should be castrated too, but they can stay and try to redeem themselves. I don’t think they should be allowed to be War Boys anymore though.” 

Only one of the four speaks, and he pleads, not for his manhood, but for his identity as a War Boy.

He had ignored her pleas or mocked her, but Cheedo is kinder. “You’ll learn to be someone else,” she tells him. 

No one will ever call her fragile again.


End file.
